villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Zombies (Resident Evil)
A zombie, refers to most humans that have succumbed to the Tyrant Virus (either through contaminated water supply or via bites and scratches from a virus carrier). The researchers at Umbrella, called them "zombies" due to their slow pace, mindless nature, similarity to the modern-day concept of a zombie in 20th century cinema, and the fact that they are walking dead corpses. Like their horror film counterparts, zombies spread the virus through biting and are walking corpses, due to the fact that individuals die before turning into zombies. Zombified Characters * Airline Passenger: '''The first passenger on an inbound flight to Harvardville Airport to become infected with the T-Virus. This began Zombies to attack the airport. * '''Alex Betchet: '''Used as a test subject by the Arklay Laboratory's staff and was infected by the T-Virus as part of a test. * '''Amelia: '''A civilian in Raccoon City who was taken by the Mega Bite and later reanimated as a Zombie. * '''Andy: '''A Police Officer in Raccoon City who zombified. * '''Anita: '''The mother of Jane and Nick's wife. She was transformed into a Zombie. * '''Anna Bolt: '''A researcher who worked in the Hive. She drowned and revived as a Zombie, but Spence Parks shot and killed her. * '''Back Seat Zombie: '''A Zombie in Raccoon City who attacked Leon and Claire in a car. He possibly died when they crashed the car. * '''Bill Nyberg: '''An Umbrella Employee who was among the first to die and get zombified after James Marcus resurrected. * '''Bob #1: '''Infected. * '''Bob #2: '''A cook at Emmy's Dinner who was transformed into a Zombie. He was later killed by Leon S. Kennedy. * '''Brad Vickers: '''A S.T.A.R.S. Officer who was killed by Nemesis and revived as a Zombie. He was later killed by Claire Redfield. * '''Mr. Burnside: '''A prisoner at Rockfort Island who was infected when the Island was attacked. He was later killed by Steve Burnside. * '''Charles Ashford: '''A scientist at Umbrella who was shot in the chest and later reanimated as a Zombie. He was later killed by the nuclear bomb which destroyed Raccoon City. * '''Chuck: '''A civilian living in Raccoon City who died at some point and was revived as a Zombie. * '''Conrad: '''A member of the U.S.S. who was deployed in Raccoon City. He was killed at some point and later reanimated as a Zombie. * '''Davis' Bodyguards: '''Two large men who served as Ron Davis's bodyguards. They were cut down by a large number of Zombies and later revived as Zombies. * '''Dennis: '''An Umbrella Employee who enrolled at the Umbrella Research Center. He was infected and left to be locked up in a room. * '''Doctor Zombie: '''An unnamed doctor at Rockfort Island. He sustained an serious leg fracture and left in a body bag, but he was zombified and escaped. He later encounted Claire Redfield. * '''Don #1: '''A civilian that died in Raccoon City and later reanimated as a Zombie. * '''Don #2: '''An Umbrella Employee who worked at the Umbrella Sewer Facility in Raccoon City. He was infected. * '''Dorothy Lester: '''A patient at a Hospital at the Arklay Mountains. She transformed into a Zombie and was killed when the Hospital collapsed. * '''Dr. Blue: '''A researcher who worked in the Hive. He drowned and later resurrected as a Zombie, he was later shot in the head by Chad Kaplan. * '''Dr. Brown: '''A researcher who worked in the Hive. He drowned and was later revived as a Zombie, he was later killed by Rain Ocampo. * '''Edward Dewey: '''A S.T.A.R.S. Officer who died and was later revived as a Zombie feasting on a dead passenger at the Ecliptic Express. * '''Elena: '''A nurse who worked at the Raccoon General Hospital. She was infected. * '''Forest Speyer: '''A S.T.A.R.S. Officer who was pecked to death by a number of crows. He was reanimated as a Zombie and attacked his comrades before being killed. * '''Frost: '''An Umbrella Researcher who was infected. * '''Ginger: '''A civilian living in Raccoon City who was at some point killed and reanimated as a Zombie. * '''Greg Glenn: '''A member at the S.R.T. who was bit by a Zombie. He was zombified and was later killed by the U.S. Marine Corps. * '''Hersh: '''A doctor at the Raccoon General Hospital and one of George Hamilton's associates. He was killed and then his body was used by the leeches, he was killed in the fixed temperature laboratory. * '''Isaac: '''A doctor at the Raccoon General Hospital. He died and later became a Zombie. * '''J.D. Salinas: '''He was an Umbrella Special Forces Commando and was pulled into a crowd of Zombies. He then transformed into a Zombie and was shot in the head by Rain Ocampo. * '''J Pop Girl: '''Patient Zero of Tokyo and the Global T-Virus Pandemic. She was infected and later shot in the head by Alice. * '''Karen Driver: '''A S.T.A.R.S. Officer who turned into a Zombie and was disposed by Dr. Nicolas Griffith. * '''Kathy: '''A nurse at the Raccoon General Hospital. She died and later reanimated as a Zombie. * '''Kurt: '''A reporter and civilian at Raccoon City. He was infected. * '''Laura: '''A civilian living in Raccoon City who died and reanimated as a Zombie. * '''Lindlay: '''An elderly couple who was killed by T-Virus creatures and became Zombies. * '''Lisa Addison: '''A computer programmer. She died and later reanimated as a Zombie, her skull was bashed in with her own paperweight by Alice. * '''Lloyd Jefferson Wayne: '''A former Wal-Mart employee who succumbed to his infected and became a Zombie, he later shot in the head by Carlos Olivera. * '''Marvin Branagh: '''A Police Officer working at the Raccoon City Police Department, who was transformed into a Zombie and killed by Claire Redfield. * '''Murphy Seeker: '''A UBCS mercenary who was infected and later killed by Carlos Olivera. * '''Nicolas: '''A man who died and reanimated as a Zombie, he also kills Will the bartender. * '''Peter Jenkins: '''A researcher at the Raccoon University who died and turned, he was later shot in the back by Greg Mueller. * '''Peyton Wells: '''A S.T.A.R.S. Police Officer who was killed by Nemesis and reanimates, he was later shot in the head by Jill Valentine. * '''Philip: '''A civilian living in Raccoon City who died and reanimated. * '''Police Chief: '''A local law enforcement officer in Harvardville. He was bit in the throat by a Zombie who he thought was a demonstrator and he revived as a Zombie, he is later shot in the head by Greg Glenn. * '''Rain Ocampo: '''A member of the Umbrella Special Forces Commando Unit who was infected and was later shot in the head by Matt Addison. * '''Ray Hsu: '''A teacher at the Marhawa Academy who was bit in the neck by a Zombie and then reanimated, he was hit by Doug's Axe. * '''Richard: '''A business man in Raccoon City who died and reanimated, he was the last Zombie which Raymond Douglas killed with his Shotgun before dying. * '''Robert #1: '''An Umbrella Employee who was infected and hung himself to prevent being a Zombie. * '''Robert #2: '''A civilian in Raccoon City who died and was zombified. * '''Scott Jones: '''A senior doctor at Raccoon General Hospital who turned and died. * '''Sean: '''A Raccoon City citizen who mutated. * '''Spence Parks: '''A Security operative who was infected and Alice struck him with an Axe. * '''Spencer Rain Captain: '''The Captain of Spencer Rain who became a Zombie. * '''Stevie: * Tahir Kapoor: * The Keeper: * Thomas: * U.S.S. Delta Team: * Unnamed Truck Driver: * Unused Outbreak Character 1F: * Will: * Yuri Loginova: * Zombie Rain: Start of the Zombies During his trials with the t-Virus, Dr. James Marcus began to consider the impact that human testing would have on his research, eventually forcing people into being guinea pigs for his secret bio-weapons projects. The result of these trials were the very first zombies. It would appear that information regarding Marcus' deeds only surfaced during the 1998 investigation into his laboratory, which had been quickly abandoned ten years prior when he was murdered. The investigation revealed no less than twenty people as test subjects. Arklay Mountains outbreak An incident happened in the lab at the Spencer Mansion. The latest strand of T-Virus leaked and every inhabitant got infected, thus turning them into walking corpses. It was revealed that the "resurrected" Dr. James Marcus was responsible for the t-Virus outbreak that ravaged the mansion as an act of revenge against Oswell Spencer for having him assassinated ten years earlier, thus beginning the events of the Mansion Incident. Raccoon City Incident Sometime after the Mansion Incident, Umbrella Scientist William Birkin successfully completed his work on the Gene Virus, or commonly known as the G-Virus. Intending on selling his creation to the U.S. Millitary, Umbrella turned against him and sent a U.S.S. unit to recover the G-virus. They discovered Birkin in his lab preparing to escape, and during the subsequent scuffle, an overeager operative shot Birkin. As Birkin lay dying, the operatives took the virus samples and fled the lab through the vast, secret sewer system beneath Raccoon City, specifically the R.P.D. Before his death, Birkin successfully injected one of the G-virus samples into his body and transformed. Birkin then went on a rampage and chased the U.S.S. soldiers out of the lab and into the sewers, killing them there and destroying the vials containing the "G" and t-Viruses. The released virus spilled into the sewers and led the sewer rats to ingest it by both consuming it and feeding on the bodies of the U.S.S. The rats then began spreading it to the surface, while the rest leaked into the city's water supply, infecting the inhabitants of the now-doomed Raccoon City. Almost every single person in Raccoon City were ether killed or reanimated. The only (known) survivors of the incident were Leon S. Kennedy, Jill Valentine, Clair Redfield, Sherry Berkin, and Carlos Oliveria. A missle was later launched into Raccoon City, destroying the entire city completely. Gallery Zombies from the live-action Resident Evil films.png|Zombies from the live-action Resident Evil films A Horde of Zombies.png|A Horde of Zombies from Resident Evil: Extinction Enhanced Zombies from Resident Evil Extinction.png|Enhanced Zombies from Resident Evil: Extinction Majini Zombies from Afterlife and Retribution.png|Majini Zombies from Resident Evil: Afterlife and Resident Evil: Retribution A zombie from the remake of the first Resident Evil game.png|A zombie from the remake of the first Resident Evil game looking back at Jill/Chris C-Virus Zombies from Resident Evil 6.png|C-Virus Zombies from Resident Evil 6 RE2 Zombie.jpg|Zombie from Resident Evil 2 RE3 Zombie.jpg|Zombie from Resident Evil 3 RECV Zombie.jpg|Zombie from Resident Evil: CODE Veronica RE0 Zombie.jpg|Zombie from Resident Evil 0 RER Zombie.jpg|Zombie from Resident Evil Remake REORC Zombie.jpg|Zombies from Resident Evil Operation: Raccoon City First Zombie.jpg|First Zombie from the first Resident Evil Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Zombies Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Undead Villains Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Cannibals Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Amoral Category:Hungry Villains Category:Murderer Category:Mass Murderer Category:Man-Eaters Category:Deceased Villains Category:Animal Killers